


liquor on his lips

by xuxilove



Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Domestic, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/pseuds/xuxilove
Summary: yuta’s a petty, pretty, horny drunk. jaehyun was never good at saying no.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	liquor on his lips

“Come on, Jae.” Yuta pleaded, his wide eyes looking up at his lover as they sat in the back of the car on their way to dinner with the other 127 members.

“No, I want this to be a nice and calm evening!” Jaehyun huffed, jolting Yuta’s head a little from where it lay on his shoulder.

“I bet if one of those 97 people asked you’d do it.” Yuta mumbled and moved himself off of Jaehyun, crossing his arms and turning to stare longingly out the window.

“We’re not shooting a music video right now stop being dramatic.” Jaehyun pushed Yuta’s arm slightly, to which the elder opened his mouth to feign pain. “And I’ve told you so many times, it’s the 97 liners.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Those people get you into trouble and you still choose them over me, your boyfriend of 6 years.” Yuta said, still not looking at Jaehyun.

“It was one time and we’ve only been a couple for two, shut up!” 

Taeyong turned around from his spot in the passenger seat and glared at the two of them.

“Why are you two bickering? We’re going to have a nice family meal and I won’t have one of your weird arguments spoiling it.” 

“Jaehyun won’t drink with me because he doesn’t want to cause any ‘scenes’” Yuta added finger quotations to the end.

“What has that got to do with the 97 liners?” Taeyong asked, clearly just as confused as Jaehyun.

“I just know, if Jungyu or whatever asked you to get drunk you’d say yes in a heartbeat. The pure disrespect! To me! Your future husband!” Yuta finally turned to face Jaehyun and Taeyong who had matching confusion painted on their faces.

“Who the fuck is Jungyu?” 

-

The two cars arrived at the restaurant and the members piled out, making their way inside. It had been a while since the nine of them had got to eat out properly at a restaurant that required dress shirts and the fancy shoes. The group was excited to say the least, and Yuta wanted to celebrate by drinking with his boyfriend, who wanted to stay away from alcohol and public places all together.

Dimly lit with an air of expensiveness, the restaurant was quieter than what they were expecting, and one of their managers informed them that they asked the staff there not to take too many bookings as to disrupt the groups night off.

The nine of them made their way to the large booth, Yuta and Jaehyun taking seats next to each other where the lights were lower. Yuta lay a hand of Jaehyun’s thigh, the material of his pants hugging him just the way he liked.

“Did I tell you earlier that you look so fucking hot tonight?” Yuta whispered, his hand squeezing Jaehyun’s thigh a little. 

Jaehyun took Yuta’s face in his hand and came close to his ear, making Yuta smirk a little.

“No, you just made me compliment you while you kept walking in and out of the room.” Jaehyun whispered back, his seductive tone not matching the words that came out of his pretty mouth.

Yuta scowled and let go of Jaehyun completely, reaching over the table to take the menu from Jungwoo even though he had one in front of him. Yuta was being petty tonight.

After the group had decided on their orders, a waiter came over to ask if they wanted anything from the bar. A few of them declined and asked for soft drinks or water, but Yuta, of course, wanted to drink.

“Johnny, you’ll drink with me right?” Yuta asked, pouting at the man sat on his right. 

“If you let me pick the wine, yeah.” Johnny smiled devilishly, ignoring the pleading looks that Jaehyun was obviously giving him behind Yuta.

Yuta whipped his head round to see Jaehyun mid-mouthing a ‘no’ and flashed a grin.   
“At least I can count on one man here to not make me drink alone.” Yuta put down the menu and let Johnny take full reign of the order before butting in and ordering a few shots of Tequila too, for Jaehyun. 

“I’m not drinking those.” Jaehyun said when they arrived, just the smell of it giving him flashbacks.

“Do you just love causing me pain like this, Yuno?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, Yuta was already sipping at his wine and giving Jaehyun a little glare that didn’t match the smirk on his pink lips.

Jaehyun frowned and gave him a small glare back, Yuta was impossible.

“You can’t force me to drink.” He said matter of factly.

“And you can’t force me not to drink, Yuno.” Adding extra emphasis on the ‘Yuno’, of course.

“You’re gonna regret this in the morning, babe.” Jaehyun said, causing Yuta to just roll his eyes.

Yuta put his glass down, licked his hand and poured salt on the area, knocking back the shot glass and sucking on the lime, not even a hint of displeasure in his face.

“And that, Yuno, is how the rest of the evening will be going.” Yuta flashed a grin full of his pearly whites and slapped Jaehyun’s thigh for good measure.

The night did in fact, kept going that way. Yuta having too many bottles with Johnny, getting Mark to do the shots that Jaehyun wouldn’t and rubbing Jaehyun’s leg so much the younger thought he’d put a hole in his pants if he continued.

Jaehyun was enjoying watching his lover have fun, even if he was getting hit on so much it felt like this was the first time they’d met. Yuta was relentless, he bought different shots to try and entice Jaehyun, and the younger finally gave in and took two consecutively.

“Wow slow down baby I don’t want you throwing up on my dick.” Yuta laughed, his giggles could get pretty uncontrollable when he’d had a drink or seven.

“At this rate, if you don’t pass out before we get home, you’ll be the one throwing up.” Jaehyun countered.

“Who said anything about waiting till we get home?” Yuta wiggled his eyebrows and asked the boys to move so he could get out of the booth, trying to drag Jaehyun by the arm who groaned, but followed him nonetheless.

Sauntering over to one of their managers, Yuta leaned down and whispered something in his ear before skipping off towards the bathrooms and winking at Jaehyun.

“You better have a few more.” Johnny laughed, pushing three shots towards him before he could make his way to Yuta.

When he reached the bathroom, Yuta leaned against the wall, he’d rolled up his sleeves and undone a few of the buttons on his shirt, the silver chain dangling from his neck was now on show.

“God, you look fucking incredible.” Jaehyun said, the words coming out his mouth without even making contact with his brain.

“Mmm, I’d look even better with those pretty lips around my cock.” Yuta smirked, taking Jaehyun’s hand and leading him in to the bathroom, locking the door before pushing Jaehyun against it, their mouths connecting instantly.

Their heated kisses were hungry, both wanting exactly the same thing, even if Jaehyun had protested about drinking earlier, the younger was glad that the intoxication had lead them here.

“Baby, I’m so fucking drunk.” Yuta giggled after biting Jaehyun’s lip, he bit so hard Jaehyun thought he’d be tasting a little bit of blood if he didn’t let go.

“Shh, just unbuckle your belt.” Jaehyun chased another kiss and was really starting to feel the alcohol in his system. Yuta complied, promptly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

Jaehyun swiftly made work on pushing Yuta by the hips towards the counter and pulling his pants and underwear down, smiling when he saw the pre-cum glisten at Yuta’s pretty pink tip. 

Licking the tip, Jaehyun revelled in the taste and Yuta’s little moan. He could never get enough of having Yuta’s cock in his mouth.

Not even bothering to start off slowly, Jaehyun formed more saliva in his mouth and spat directly onto Yuta’s hard member and forced the whole length in his mouth till his nose hit the base of Yuta’s stomach.

Yuta groaned loudly, not being able to keep his words in his mouth as he spat out a sequence of profanities as Jaehyun kept sucking. He felt a muffled laugh around himself and picked Jaehyun’s head up by his hair, urging him to talk.

“What’s so funny, pretty baby?” Yuta slurred, pulling his cock out of Jaehyun’s mouth ever so slightly, giving him the tiniest amount of room to breathe and speak.

“I have no idea if you were trying to speak in Japanese or Korean back there but you didn’t speak either.” Jaehyun looked up and smiled with his eyes, gaining an eye roll from Yuta and a push of his hips, forcing Jaehyun back onto his cock.

Jaehyun gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, he knew all those shots and a blowjob wasn’t a good combination but Yuta definitely didn’t seem to mind. 

“This feels so good I wouldn’t even care if you threw up on me.” Yuta sighed heavily, loving the feeling of Jaehyun’s warm mouth surrounding him, pushing him closer to his climax. That was until Jaehyun got off of him with a pop from his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I can’t believe you just said that. It must’ve sounded sexy in your head but you’re so lucky I love you.” 

“Shut up and get that tight little hole ready for me.” Yuta frowned, bringing Jaehyun up by his chin to stand and kiss him.

“As much as I want your dick in me right now, we are not having sex in a public bathroom, babe.” Jaehyun laughed at his pouting boyfriend but kissed him back.

“You’re no fun, what’s the harm in a little public sex?”

“For one, it’s disgusting in here, and two, I don’t think you’d even be able to find my hole with how drunk you are.”

The pair made their way back to the table, what felt like forever only ended up being a little over fifteen minutes after Jaehyun sucked Yuta to his climax

“So you two were responsible for the out of order sign on the bathroom door, huh?” Donghyuck laughed when they sat back down, Jaehyun pushing him lightly and shuffling over to make room for Yuta, who actually just insisted sitting in his lap.

“If it wasn’t for me, they’d all have seen your pretty pink hole.” Yuta (badly) whispered, earning a gag from Donghyuck and a whine from Taeyong who said he really wish he hadn’t heard that.  
Of course, Yuta had turned on his charm for their manager and got the two of them some privacy. Jaehyun just shook his head and wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist before pressing a harmless kiss to his neck.

“If you keep kissing me like that, your cherry’s getting popped.” Yuta slurred, the alcohol just kept biting him in the ass.

“You did that years ago. But keep talking like that and we’re going home.” Jaehyun laughed but Yuta’s head whipped round, bashing their noses together due to their close proximity.

Rubbing his nose with an evil smirk, Yuta got closer to Jaehyun’s ear.  
“How about we go now and I bend you over like the exorcist to eat your ass in the car?”

“I can’t believe you.” Jaehyun choked on a laugh. “I meant we’d go home because I refuse to deal with your horny brain in public.”

Yuta frowned in confusion, Jaehyun’s words not making sense to him.  
“So is that a yes to ass eating in the car?” 

Unfortunately, there was no ass eating in the car, much to Yuta’s disappointment. He settled for sloppy neck kisses instead.

“If I were a vampire, I’d definitely suck your neck blood. That thick neck and the veins that pop out when you cum makes me insane.” Yuta mumbled, half the words barely coherent whatsoever.

“You’re insane no matter what I do.” Jaehyun countered, to which Yuta looked at him with an eyebrow raised and pointed a finger at him.

“Touché, petit pain.” 

Jaehyun sighed and pulled Yuta’s head down to his chest. “You really just called me little bread. I can’t stand you.” Yuta stifled a giggle at that and nestled his head at the top of Jaehyun’s chest, nose resting on the hair that was on show.

“If you’d let me, I’d suffocate in your body hair. Like, just put me in a chokehold and keep my head in your armpits. I’d die a happy man.” Yuta let out a sleepy yawn which Jaehyun couldn’t help but internally coo at.

“I couldn’t put you in a chokehold, come on.” 

“Okay, true. We’d start fighting and you’d nut before we even got to that part.” Yuta’s laugh echoed through the car this time and Jaehyun heard the sighs from a couple of the other members. Nobody complained, they were used to hearing all kind of things that left Yuta’s mouth when he was drunk, horny or both.

For the rest of the journey, Yuta didn’t contain his thoughts nor did he fall asleep like Jaehyun was expecting him to do. They reached their dorms at last and made their way upstairs. Yuta slinking up the stairs before Jaehyun, making sure his ass was in his face.

“Is this the reason we couldn’t take the elevator?” 

Once upstairs, (Yuta let them take the elevator the rest of the way once they’d hit the second floor, he was too drunk and asked Jaehyun why they were walking up the stairs in the first place), they shuffled in to see Taeil taking his pillow into Jaehyun’s room, letting the couple know the room was theirs for the night.

Swiftly pulling Jaehyun in by his shirt collar, Yuta backed up towards the bed, laying down and pulling Jaehyun on top of him, gripping his ass and making him straddle his thighs.

Their lips connected instantly as Yuta licked into Jaehyun’s mouth with such hunger, the alcohol still present on both their tongues. The kisses were hot and sloppy, moans filled the room and both of them were getting hard just from these simple kisses.

Jaehyun was grinding down on to Yuta’s crotch, desperate for some friction. He’d been hard the majority of the evening due to Yuta’s teasing and groping and now he was hoping for at least some attention to his throbbing cock.

Yuta, even being as drunk as he was, sensed his lovers needs and started to unbutton Jaehyun’s pants, lifting him up slightly to pull them down to reveal his red, aching member.

“Oh baby, I’ve been neglecting you, huh?” Yuta cooed at the sight, Jaehyun pouted.

“Stop talking to my dick and talk to me!” 

“Shh, we’re connecting.” Yuta giggled but reached up to kiss Jaehyun anyway. He then slicked his hand with spit and got to work on helping his boyfriend out.

Beautiful moans left Jaehyun’s gorgeous mouth, Yuta smiled at both the sound and sight of his love getting off by his hands.

“I’m not letting you cum until my dick’s inside you.” Yuta gripped Jaehyun’s face with his other hand, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes as he pumped his cock, Jaehyun’s fucked out expression making it even harder for Yuta to control himself.

“Mhm, I’ll be good.” Jaehyun spoke fervently, his cheeks and ears now matching with a red blush as he wanted to behave for his boyfriend.

Yuta calmed his pace and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down just enough to have his dick out fully, just enough for Jaehyun to sit on.

Focusing back on his lover, all flustered and hot, Yuta stuck a couple of fingers inside Jaehyun’s mouth, going deeper in order to feel Jaehyun gag slightly. Smiling, he removed his fingers and reached around to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand, sparking delight within the other as he fucked into Yuta’s hand with more desperation.

Slicking his fingers with lube, Yuta made his way to Jaehyun’s puckered hole, the younger still a little loose from their morning session.

“I wish you’d kept my cum in your ass, pretty baby.” Yuta said, teasing Jaehyun’s rim as he spoke. “Could’ve saved it as a midnight snack.”

“I’m not eating the cum, y-you left in there hours a-ago.” Jaehyun stuttered, the cold liquid dripping down onto his balls.

Yuta pouted but dipped two fingers inside Jaehyun earning a whimper and a drawn out moan.

“Inside... now.”

“Your mouth is way too lovely to be talking to me like that.”

“Please, Yukkuri, need you inside me.” Jaehyun let out a high pitched squeal when Yuta added another finger and pushed deep inside him, stretching his walls out.

After a couple of minutes, he took his hand out with a lewd squelch. Yuta positioned himself in order for Jaehyun to sit comfortably, the latter whining at the loss of fingers but knew something even better was going to fill him up.

Jaehyun sat up and grabbed Yuta’s cock from behind, lining it up with his sufficiently loose hole before sinking down, the pair letting out matching moans.

“God I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Yuta groaned, watching Jaehyun adjust. 

“We fucked before we left, you’ve waited 5 hours.” Jaehyun said breathlessly, his hands leaning on Yuta’s still clothed chest as he bounced his ass on Yuta, his own cock slapping against his stomach, angry and in need of attention.

When the pair of them were drunk, they reached their limits rather easily. Yuta knew he wouldn’t last long if Jaehyun’s mouth kept leaking with drool and his ass clenched around him.

“D-daddy.” Jaehyun let out in a mumble, and by his reaction, he quickly regretted it.

Yuta stopped his hips and stared at him for a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes and both let out a laugh.

“Did you really just-”

“I’m never doing that again, it felt so weird.” Jaehyun laughed again and reached down to kiss Yuta, so much drool on his chin leaving wet patches on Yuta’s shirt.

“Just focus on bouncing that little ass for me, princess.” Yuta murmured, lifting Jaehyun up and thrusting into him, hitting his prostate and making Jaehyun sob, a couple of tears escaping his eyes, just how Yuta liked it.

“Yukkuri, please touch me, please.” Jaehyun begged, making Yuta smile at how desperate he was.

“Gonna cum for me, hm? Be a good baby for me? Do what daddy wants?” 

“Fuck off and touch my cock.” Jaehyun laughed, slapping Yuta’s chest lightly.

Yuta’s hand reached down to help Jaehyun out, his soft cries were music to Yuta’s ears as he smiled watching the younger’s expression change from pained to bliss, finally letting go as white strips painted both his and Yuta’s shirts.

“There you go baby. Good, good princess.” Jaehyun collapsed onto Yuta’s chest, making even more of a mess. 

Fucking up into him, Yuta kept going to reach his own climax, overstimulating Jaehyun in the process with each hit to his prostate. 

“This time, my cum’s staying in your ass.” Yuta whispered into Jaehyun’s hair, a loud cry leaving the latter’s mouth.

With a couple more thrusts, getting sloppy as he edged nearer to finishing, Yuta moaned loudly as he came in spurts inside Jaehyun, gripping his hips, knowing it would leave marks on his beautiful pale skin. 

Out of breath, Yuta stayed inside Jaehyun, waiting for both their hearts to calm down. Jaehyun giggled, like he always did after sex.

They lay in silence for a few moments, before Yuta reached back to his nightstand, taking out a large, pink glass plug with a flower decorating the top.

“Your favourite.” Yuta smiled, kissing Jaehyun’s temple and pulling out of his spent, wet hole, making sure to put the plug in quickly as to not let Jaehyun complain about not being as full as possible.

“Feel good, princess?” 

“Mm, so good, Yukkuri.”

“That’s daddy to you.” Yuta said sternly. Jaehyun groaned and rolled off of his lover, telling him to shut up before he breaks up with him.

“Can we clean up in the morning? I’m still too drunk for this.” Yuta said, gesturing to the mess on his shirt and pants.

“As long as you hold me, I don’t care.” Jaehyun nestled up to Yuta who immediately wrapped his arms around him, feeling the sweat down his neck. 

“I can’t believe you let me drink so much.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, idiot.” Jaehyun laughed and reached up and kissed Yuta. Nuzzling into his equally sweat ridden neck.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fun, sexy smut fic!! hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> thank u my beta reader chanel <3
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated hehehehe


End file.
